Michelle Wants Her
by FantasyWriter1991
Summary: This is like my version of the L word. Michelle, who is a replacement of Shane, meets Carmen and watches her for a few days and wants to screw her. Than she starts to have feelings for Carmen.
1. Chapter 1

You will soon see why this is "**Rated M**".

Michelle is just a replacement I added to my story. Just think of her and Shane with a different name. And "The L" is my version of "The Plant", but basically the storyline is the same as "_The L Word_"

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Carmen even though I wish I did, I don't. The only thing in this story that I do own is Michelle and The L.

It all started when Michelle first spotted Carman, and at that minute she knew she wanted her. Michelle thought that Carman was the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen; she had long black hair, light brown skin, and a perfect figure. For days she watched Carman do her thing, she loved the way she shook those hips on the dance floor and the way her body just curved with the flow of the music.

So one morning Michelle was hanging out at a coffee shop with her friends like they do every morning, and as she is sitting there listening to the conversations of her friends, Carmen walked in. At that moment Michelle's heart stopped at the sight of her. Michelle couldn't wait any longer; she had to ask her out. So Michelle got up from the table and walked up to her as she is turning to leave with her coffee, Michelle walks up beside her and ask

"**_How ya doin'_**"

Carmen stopped at looked to her side to this gorgeous girl with short dark brown hair, light brown skin and eyes looking at her. For a moment she was stunted and she remembered that this girl was still looking at her. She comes back to focus and she says

"**_Good_**"

with a smile that just lit up Michelle's morning even more. Michelle looked into Carmen's eye and asked her

"**_What are you doing tonight?"_**

"**_Nothing" _**she replied****

"_**Will would you like to go out with me tonight?"**_

"**_Sure. Where? What time? _**Carman asked

"**_I'll meet you at The L around 11:00" _**Michelle replied

"**_Okay, see you there"_** Carmen answered back.

She smiles and walks out of the door, Michelle watched her walk until she is out of view and goes back the table with her friends.

That night Michelle is sitting at the bar drinking a beer and talking to Kit, the owner of the club and one of her friend's sister. **Carman walks in looks around and sees Michelle at the bar. She walks up to her and says**

"**_Hi_"**

Michelle looks around; she smiles at her and says

"**_Hi_**" back.

"**_What to dance?" _**Michelle asks

"**_Sure"_** Carmen answered

Michelle took Carmen by the hand and walked over the dance floor and they started to dance. Carmen knew what she was doing when it came to dancing and Michelle liked the way Carmen shook her hips, it just turned her on and then she wanted to fuck her. After a while Michelle couldn't control herself any longer and she reached over to kiss her In Carmen's mind she says '_Damn she really knows how to kiss'_, and kissed her back.

Moments later they came bursting through the door of Michelle's apartment door, made out all the way through the apartment, into the bedroom and landed on the bed with Michelle on top. Her hands traveled up under Carmen's shirt feeling on her nice soft, smooth skin. Michelle stopped kissing her for a minute and pulled off her shirt and Carmen pulled off Michelle shirt. Michelle leaned back over Carmen and started kissing her neck, then her breast and back up. As Michelle kissed her, Carmen slowly started to unbutton her pants. Michelle unsnapped Carmen's bra and starts for kiss all over her breast and goes to her stomach. She stopped and unbuttoned Carmen's pants got up and pulled them off, than Michelle goes down. You could tell by the look on Carmen's face that she was enjoying it.

"**_Oh Fuck" _**Carmen moaned

Michelle stopped for a minute

"**_Get in the bed_**" she said.

Carmen did so and Michelle gets on top of her. First Michelle starts to rub on Carmen's pussy and than she sticks her finger in it and starts fucking her, her fingers going in and out, in and out. Michelle started to get faster and farter with it, you could hear Carmen moaning in pleasure with her arms wrapped tightly around Michelle. Michelle stopped for a minute to catch her breath and went back to it; Carmen's moans of pleasure grow loader and loader as Michelle fucked her harder and harder by the minute…

After a while Michelle stopped, took her fingers out of Carmen's pussy and laid there beside Carmen for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Another "**Rated M**" story

Michelle is still Shane in the story and "The L" is still "The Plant" (you will have to read the 1st part to understand that)

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Carmen even though I wish I did, I don't. The only thing in this story that I do own is Michelle, Kayla Kendra, Kenya, Kyla, Mariah and The L.

_The next morning, Michelle walks into the diner and headed over to the table that her friends Kayla, Kendra, Kenya, and Mariah were sitting at… _

"**Hey there Michelle, where did you go last night**?" Kayla asked as Michelle walked over.

"**I with headed back to my place with Carmen**." She answer with a grin

"**Uh huh? Did you have fun?** Kendra asked with a laugh.

"**Well of coarse I did, what kind of question is that? **Michelle asked

"**Just making sure she's go good catch because she is cute**." Kendra answered

"**Anyways, seeing as to how it's Saturday night, what's going down at The L tonight?** Michelle asked trying to change the subject of her sex night with Carmen.

"**I think Kyla is going to have another band there tonight, but I don't remember the name."** Kayla answered

As the girls talked about the party the night before, Michelle's mind kept drifting back to how much fun she had with Carmen. She had the hots for Carmen and wants to fuck her, bad. Michelle couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful the previous night was it was like a drug she just needed more and more of its obsessive goodness. The thoughts of Carmen's nice, soft pussy and big beautiful breast, wasn't enough to keep Michelle's mind at bay. She wanted to touch and lick her again and she wasn't going to stop until she got between those legs again.

_Michelle loved Carmen which is why she needed her so bad, but she wasn't sure if she loved her back. All Michelle knew was that she wanted Carmen to be hers_.

Later that night, Michelle with to "_The L"_ with her friends Kayla, Kendra, Kenya, and Mariah. Every lesbian in town was there but the only one Michelle wanted was Carmen. She finally spotted her in the crowd dancing, Michelle walks up to her and asks …

"**_Can I join you?_**"

"**_Sure_**" Carmen answered

Carmen started to shake her hips as Michelle got closer and closer to her. While they were dancing Michelle reached over and kissed Carmen, Carmen kissed her back which turn her on because Michelle's kisses were just so passionate that she just couldn't control herself. If the club wasn't so crowded they would have made out right there and than, so instead Michelle took Carmen by the hand and lead her outside. There Michelle pushed her against the wall of the club and started kissing her neck. They where both feeling really horny by now, Michelle leaned over and whispered

"**_Let's take this to my place._**"

"**_Okay._**" Carmen moaned in agreement.

Walking through the door Michelle pushed Carmen against the wall and started kissing her, from the lips to the neck and back up. From wall to wall all the way to the bed bumped into things. In a flash Carmen's shirt and bra was off, so was Michelle's. Michelle was on top again, she kissed her from her lips down to her breast, then her stomach, and back up. Michelle had Carmen right were she wanted her. Michelle unbuttoned Carmen's pants, got up, and pulled them off along with her panties.

Michelle looked down at the sexy figure that lay on her bed looking up at her.

"**_In the bed_**" she told Carmen.

As Carmen did so, she pulled off her own pants and panties, than got in the bed on top of Carmen. Michelle was feeling naughty right about now and started kissing Carmen all over. Moans of pleasure felted the room.

Carmen started rubbing on Michelle's pussy, than Michelle just lost control and stuck her fingers in Carmen's pussy and had at it. She didn't hold a thing back, in and out, in and out. Carmen's moans of pleasure amused which made Michelle go faster and hard with every passing moment. Than Carmen started moaning

"**_DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP_**!!!"

Michelle kept going the sound of Carmen telling her not to stop amused her. So Michelle would slow down a little bit and than speed back up so that she could hear the passionate moans over the specking bed.

"**_OOOHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_**" Carmen moaned

with her arms wrapped tightly around Michelle.

Moments later Michelle stopped and kissed Carmen one last time and whispered

"**I love you**,"

…before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_It had been a few days since Michelle and Carmen had last seen each other. Carmen had been thinking about Michelle all week and the fact that she said she loved her. Carmen couldn't get that out of her mind. Than her mind started to draft to the passionate way Michelle rubbed her in all the right places. "OOOHHH!!" Carmen moaned at the thought. "I've got to see her again; hopefully she'll be at The L Friday night." Carmen thought._

_So Friday night at The L Carmen walked in, it was crowded like every Friday night. As Carmen looked around the crowed club, she spotted Michelle standing at the bar, but there was so other hussy hitting on her, so Carmen walks up to Michelle and said…_

"**Hey baby."** Kissed her and than looked up at the whoer.

"**Oh my bad."** she said and walked away.

"**I've missed you"** Michelle said smiling

"**I've missed you too."** Carmen said smiling back at her.

"**So who are you here with?"** Carmen asked

"**Um, I'm here with my friends Kayla, Kendra, Kyla, Kenya, and Mariah. Kyla owns the place."** Michelle answered

"**Oh really, cool."** Carmen replied

"**What to meet them?"** Michelle asked

"**Sure"** Carmen answered.

_Michelle took Carmen by the hand and walked over to the table were her friends were sitting at…_

"**Hi guys, I would like for you to meet Carmen"** Michelle introduced

"**Oh so this is I the Carmen have heard so much about" **Kendra said

"**Hi" **Carmen said with a smile

"**Hey"** Kayla, Mariah, Kyla, and Kenya all said together

"**What to dance?" **Michele asked after a while

"**Yeah" **Carmen answered

Michelle took Carmen by the hand again and led her over to the dance floor. A they started to dance, the beat of the music grow more and more rapid, and like always Carmen's hips curved to every beat like it was a part of her. Michelle loved to the way Carmen's ass rubbed her pussy while they danced, it was started t make her a little frisky. I felt so good seeing as how they have seen or felt each other all week.

_Three songs later…_

Michelle was starting to feel much more frisky than ever because Carmen was wearing a tank top that show off the figure so well and really short shorts and to add to that, Carmen was wet from sweat just a little because the club was so hot from everyone dancing and the way the sweat would glistened off of her every time a little light would shine on her, it just turned Michelle on. As the music slowed down a little, Carmen turned around and took Michelle by the hand and walked off the dance floor and over to the table where Kayla and Kendra were sitting at, watching the two of them dance.

"**Having fun you two," **Kendra asked with a smile

"**Yeah,"** Carmen answered out of breath

"**Want a drink?"** Michelle asked Carmen

"**Sure"** Carmen answered

_Michelle got up and walked over to the bar_

"**So where are the others,"** Carmen asked

"**They're dancing over there."** Kayla answered pointing at her other friends.

"**How come you two are not dancing?"** Carmen asked

"**We just set down on the last song,"** Kayla answered again

"**Oh,"** said Carmen

_Michelle walks back over to the table with two bottles and sits down. _

_As the girls sat there and talked, the DJ struck up a really nice beat._

"**OH MAN, I love this beat! It makes me want to dance, come on and dance with me Kendra!"** Kayla said taking Kendra by the hands and led her over to the dance floor.

"**What to dance to this last song and than get out of here?"** Michelle asked

"**Just as long as we can go back to my place."** Carmen replied

"**Sure"** Michelle answered with a smile.

So Michelle and Carmen got up from the table and walked over to the dance floor again. As Carmen's hips started to curve to the beats once again, Michelle found it hard to control herself. Carmen could see the look in Michelle's eyes that she was feeling really, really frisky and she smiled at the look of Michelle trying to control herself. Than Michelle couldn't take it anymore, she took Carmen by the arm, turned her around and kissed her. At first Carmen was a little surprised, but she was expecting it and kissed her back.

"**Ready to get out of here?"** Michelle asked a little out of breath

"**Yeah, let's go."** Carmen answered

_Michelle and Carmen turned to leave the club… On the other half of the dance floor…_

"**Oh, looks like there gone again."** Mariah said

_Kayla and Kendra turned to see Michelle and Carmen walking toward the door._

"**Yep"** Kendra said in agreement

As the two girls walked out of the door, Michelle pushed Carmen against the wall and kissed her, it was so passionate, but she just had to have one kiss before they got to Carmen's house.

"**You have no idea how much I have missed you."** Michelle whispered in Carmen's ear.

"**Well, I have so idea, but show me and let me see if I was right."** Carmen whispered back with a smile.

_Moments later…_

By the time they had reached Carmen's front door, Michelle couldn't keep her hands off of Carmen. Carmen opened the door, walked though the house, and out of the back door where the pool was, Michelle followed close behind. Carmen turned and kissed Michelle, Michelle loved the taste of Carmen's sweet lips. Michelle was starting to get really frisky and pulled off Carmen's shirt. Carmen backed away from Michelle, walked over to the pool, pulled off her pants, and got in. Michelle did the same.

Now in the pool, Michelle started kissing Carmen, than got her up against the wall of the pool and started kissing her on the neck to the breast and all the way down. After a while a while Carmen pull herself out of the pool and lay down along the side, Michelle got on top.

With Michelle on top Carmen was starting to feel much friskier than ever. While Michelle was kissing her, Carmen started rubbing Michelle pussy.

"**OOHHH**" Michelle moaned out

And just like that Michelle couldn't control her sexual action any longer. She started kissing Carmen on her breast, than her stomach and back up. There is when Michelle started sucking on one of Carmen's nipples, while her one of her hands was rubbed her breast and the other hand rubbed her pussy

"**UUUHHH,"** Carmen moaned in pleasure

Like always, Carmen's moans of pleasure amused Michelle and she stared going faster and harder with every passing moan.

"**UUHH… Let's go to the bed**," Carmen moaned

"**Okay**" Michelle breathed in agreement.

_Moments later in the bedroom…_

Carmen walked over to her closet, pulled out some black rope and handed it to Michelle. Michelle looked at the rope than at Carmen and smiled, she knew just want to do with it.

"**Are you sure you want me to use this**?" Michelle asked Carmen as she lay down on the bed

"**Yeah**" Carmen answered

"**Okay**" Michelle said with a smile

Michelle got on top of Carmen and tied her hands to the head of the bed, _but long enough so Carmen can wrap her arms if she wanted to. _Than she started kissing Carmen on her neck, down to her breast, to her stomach and back up. While Michelle kissed her she started rubbing her pussy than her finger entered her, it started going in and out slowly, that got faster and faster.

"**UUUHHHH……OOOHHH**" Carmen moaned

"**Yes baby moan for me. You know I like it**." Michelle whispered in Carmen's ear, as the bed started to speck.

With the last trust of energy Michelle had left, Michelle pushed up in Carmen one last time.

"**UUUUHHH**" Carmen moaned out

Michelle pulled her fingers out of Carmen, untied her and lay down beside her.

"**So that's how much you missed me**." Carmen said tiredly

"**Yep**" Michelle breathed and gave her one last kiss before going to sleep.


End file.
